Various prior art billing systems provide a mechanism to send bills to Customers. In some instances, there is a need to update billing information that goes on a bill. For example, a customer may object to a charge, etc. over the phone with a customer representative, and any modified information may appear on a next bill in a consequent billing cycle. To date, such prior art billing systems have provided a very simplistic representation of the contents of the bill, for allowing such update. However, such representation typically differs significantly from the bill that the customer received, making communication between customer and customer representative difficult.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.
A system, method, and computer program product are provided for updating a Bill. In use, a replica of a bill is displayed. In addition, a selection of at least one parameter of the bill is received. In response to the selection, a user (e.g. a customer representative, etc.) is permitted to enter an updated value for the parameter. Further, the parameter of the bill is updated to reflect the updated value.